


why do you stay

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles is Good to Him, soooooo good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: (Or Five Times Derek Was Confused and the One Time Everything Made Sense.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaacccckkkkk! ;)

The sex was great. Amazing. Fucking _mind blowing_.

Derek was always sure that Stiles had experience, given the way the guy talked about sex like he was some God and those hands, of course, but after one night with Stiles, Derek discovered that Stiles is a God in bed.

And Derek has been around and he's had great sex before, but sex with Stiles was extraordinary.

Maybe it was partially because he's been in love with Stiles for a shitload of time now, but whatever it was, it had Derek loathing the expected moment when Stiles would get up and leave.

Except, it never came.

Stiles didn't leave. Matter of fact, he did the exact opposite.

After he pulled out of Derek with a pleased sigh, he smirked at the werewolf and got up before walking straight into Derek's bathroom.

Derek heard water running and shutting before opening once more and shutting again. His brows creased in confusion.

When Stiles emerged from the bathroom three minutes later, he was holding a wet towel.

"Alright sourwolf, time to clean up." Stiles announced as he got back onto the bed to kneel before Derek's legs.

He spread them slowly, and Derek allowed it. Stiles had spent the last hour— two, possibly three, Derek lost count after Stiles went down on him— in between his legs so one more time would make no difference.

Stiles cleaned Derek as well as he could and Derek had to admit that the gesture was as nice as the hot towel felt.

No one's ever taken care of him after sex. Technically, it wasn't necessary but Derek would never argue if someone offered.

After Stiles was done, he got up and went back into the bathroom then came back out without the water absorbent fabric.

He remained as bare as he has been since they tumbled back into Derek's loft after they got back from the club.

Derek felt the bed dip beside him as Stiles climbed in. The bed moved subtly as Stiles got comfortable, and then there was an arm being wrapped around his waist. Alongside the action came Stiles' chin being buried into the crook of his neck.

"Mmm, g'night Der." Stiles uttered softly, the ghost of his breathe tickling Derek's neck.

Derek allowed the embrace but couldn't help the slight frown on his face. It's not that he wasn't happy about their current position, he was. Having Stiles this close brought him a foreign feelings of warmth, the kind of warmth that had someone feeling all tingly.

It confused him more than anything, why Stiles wanted to stay the night. No one ever wanted to stay the night after sex. Is this even something that people do after a one night stand?

Stiles was the first person to ever stay and it seemed too good to be true. Because of this, Derek was fearful of Stiles not being there in the morning. Derek didn't want to get all his hopes up when he wasn't aware of what would happen when he woke up.

"You're thinking too much." Stiles mumbled.

Derek didn't even bother denying it. Stiles was no werewolf but he somehow noticed things other humans couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Derek murmured.

"Don't be. We'll talk about whatever's on your mind tomorrow morning when my brain is working properly, okay?"

"Okay."

Stiles kissed the area of Derek's neck that was nearest to his lips and intertwined his fingers with the older man's. He gave Derek a reassuring squeeze and whispered, "now go to sleep."

Derek did, with the promise that Stiles would be there in the morning.

-

Stiles wasn't beside him when Derek woke up the next morning.

Derek was so hurt that he could've sworn he heard his heart crack.

He wanted to cry.

He probably would've if it weren't for the fact he heard distant whistling coming from outside the bedroom.

Derek got out of bed and tugged on a pair of sweats that had been resting on his desk chair before leaving the room.

The sound got louder and with it came the pleasant scent of… bacon?

Derek proceeded towards the kitchen, furrowed brows running deeper as he got closer.

It was Stiles. Stiles who was making breakfast. Breakfast that was too much for it to just be for himself and Derek was extremely lost.

Stiles became aware of his presence not too long after Derek stepped into his kitchen, and he greeted the older man with a bright smile along with a, "good morning sunshine. I hope you're hungry because I just made us enough food to feed everyone in Beacon Hills and I may have an appetite but I cannot finish all of this on my own."

The breakfast was for them. He and Stiles. They were going to have the breakfast together.

"Derek."

"Hmm?" The older man voiced in response, not trusting his mouth to release actual words.

"Your face is doing a thing."

"What thing?" The werewolf questioned, pretending to be oblivious.

Stiles stepped forward whereas Derek kept his feet glued to where he stood beside the island.

"That thing it does when you're overthinking things. What's on your mind," asked the younger male.

"You made us breakfast."

"Well yeah. I was hungry and I assumed you'd be too so I whipped up some of my mom's old breakfast recipes and ta-da! Breakfast!" Stiles exclaimed with jazz hands.

It was strange. His other one night stands never made him breakfast.

Derek frowned at himself for putting Stiles under such a foul category. Stiles was more than just a one night stand. He was also a friend, which was probably why he was doing all of this. Why make things awkward after last night? It would come in the way of not only the pack, but their friendship.

"Are you just gonna stand over there daydreaming big guy are you going to come decorate your pancakes with all these beautiful toppings I have on display?" Stiles questioned playfully.

Derek couldn't bite back the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

It was not something he was used to, none of this was. It was different, but it was a good kind of different.

-

Stiles came over often now, more often than usual.

He would always come over at least three to four times a week. Derek doesn't remember when that started but somehow it did, and Derek loved it too much to ever bother arguing.

Now Stiles comes over everyday. Even if it's just for an hour or a second because he has other things in life to handle, he'll drop by to check up on Derek, make sure he's eating well and kiss him before leaving.

But often, when he comes over, it's to stay. Stiles usually comes after school, does his homework as Derek cooks and if he has no homework, he'll help Derek cook. Stiles' voice fills up most of the space in the room because they both know Derek's not big on talking. They eat, and they sometimes watch a movie and argue about it someway through the middle.

On one specific weekend, Stiles had Derek binge watch the eight episodes of Stranger Things with him then they watched the first two Star Wars movies before Stiles eventually fell asleep on Derek's lap.

It had been a great night. It wasn't much, but the fact that he got to silently glorify Stiles' beauty as he slept was nice. It was definitely creepy, but it was nice.

All days with Stiles are nice.

This thing that they have has become a routine. There's always kissing and there's often sex.

He still doesn't understand why Stiles sticks around but Derek likes it. He's always loved Stiles' company and now that Stiles insisted on being around more, well, who was he to complain?

-

What they had was not a one night stand.

More like a thirteen night stand, a couple mornings too featuring blowjobs on Derek's couch.

They have had a lot of sex over the past two weeks which also meant a lot of kissing.

Derek liked kissing Stiles. He liked kissing Stiles more than anything else in the world. There was one afternoon where they just made out for a whole hour, that was their foreplay. Their hands hardly wandered and Derek still felt sensational.

Stiles' lips were the softest lips his own had ever touched. They were a rosy pink color. They were plush and felt pleasant even when they were chapped. They were as great of a gift as Stiles' hands, if not better. Derek could spend hours waxing poetry about those lips.

So maybe saying he liked kissing Stiles was an understatement, he loved it and they did it a lot. It made sense when they were along together, because that's when they got to get intimate with one another.

So when Stiles turned over to look at Derek as a movie was playing before them on pack night, Derek found it odd. It was random. Everyone was just sitting down and enjoying the movie. Stiles was just laughing three seconds ago and now he was gazing at Derek, movie already forgotten.

He wasn't really sure what to expect, but he knew exactly what he didn't expect which was for Stiles to lean in and peck him on the lips like it was nothing, like it was something they were used to doing. Which they were, but not in front of an audience.

No one saw it happen, but there was a chance that someone could've and Stiles knew this yet he still kissed Derek.

Derek wouldn't say that Stiles was at fault because he wasn't. It wasn't the norm but it still gave Derek that little tingly feeling he always felt around Stiles, how easily Stiles did so as if he wasn't afraid of letting the pack know that they've gotten close enough that he could just kiss Derek now whenever the hell he wanted.

Derek was so stunned that even after Stiles turned back towards the movie, he was still gazing at the younger man in awe.

-

"I'm taking you out tonight." Stiles said the moment he stepped into the loft.

Derek had been peacefully reading Pride & Prejudice but well, he wasn't anymore.

He cocked a brow at Stiles who was smiling like a dork and simply responded, "what?"

"It's a Friday night. We spend too much time in here together and the rest of the pack is out doing whatever the hell they're doing. Let's go out."

"Uh—"

"I'm not taking you anywhere crazy like a club or something. We're just going to Joe's Diner for some greasy food and some good ol' classic music."

"I like staying inside."

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically. "Like I don't know. But I do not care. For this one night, please let me take you out. It's really lowkey so you won't have to interact with other earthlings."

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to deal with other people when I already have you talking my ear off." Derek stated playfully as he got up to grab his jacket.

Stiles scoffed. "Oh, you love me, Hale."

The older man mimicked the scoff in return. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Stilinski."

The night was an eventful one for sure.

Stiles introduced him to the beauty of fries dipped in milkshakes, they ate burgers half the size of their heads and shared an Oreo pie for dessert.

Stiles talked a lot, as usual.

Derek listened because he loved listening to the boy speak. It was much like music to his ears.

Speaking of music, the music was as good as Stiles promised it would be.

Derek took a quick liking to their waitress, Betty, who had been working at that same diner for thirty seven years because she promised to never leave her husband Joe's side no matter what. Joe smiled lovingly at her when she said this, and Derek couldn't help but think about what he and Stiles would look like as an old couple.

The mental image had him smiling, which led to the best part of the night, Stiles reached over to hold his hand over to table.

Derek flinched a little, and in response, Stiles rubbed his thumb over the back of Derek's palm.

His heart raced every time he looked at their hands, but he never moved his own. He liked seeing how well they fit together.

It started feeling familiar, a lot like home. By the time they walked out of the diner, hands still locked together as they strolled down the block with one another, Stiles' laugh as loud as ever making Derek smile so hard that his face hurt, Derek wasn't feeling as jittery and nervous about holding Stiles' hand anymore.

-

"Your birthday's coming up."

It was late at night, a little past one in the morning. Stiles had his head rested on Derek's chest and Derek had an arm wrapped around Stiles shoulders.

"It is." Derek confirmed, not even bothering to ask how Stiles found out because he sure as hell never told him.

Stiles switched his position a little, bending his left arm over Derek's torso so he could rest his chin on his forearm as he looked up at Derek who was gazing right back down at him. "I want to get you a present."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

"Why?" Derek voiced, finally asking the question that he's been wanting to ask ever since that first night that Stiles decided to stay. It was an incomplete question, left with so many endings, but that was all that Derek could bring himself to ask despite his mind racing with so much more.

_Why stay? Why remain with someone so broken? Why show that you care so much? Why are you always there for me? Why are you so damn good to me? Why?_

Stiles frowned at him as if the question was ridiculous. "Because you're my boyfriend, duh. I mean, I would've definitely gotten you something anyways because I finally got my Dad to tell me your birthday after so long, but y'know."

Derek knew that Stiles probably just said three full sentences. Maybe three full paragraphs. But he only heard one word out of the whole thing. It echoed in his head and Derek has never been this lost.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" Stiles trailed off. "That's what we are… after that night, I just thought… because you're not much of a talker and…," he sounded so self assured but then came, "are we?"

Derek remained silent for a moment. It was a lot to take in which made no sense because now that he thought about it, yeah, they were boyfriends. Everything Stiles has been doing since their first time together made it obvious. But Derek's never been in a proper relationship.

He's been fucked, a lot. He's fucked, a lot. He's had a lot of sex with a lot of different people and he's been used so many times that he's ashamed.

He was so stuck in La La Land that he didn't even take note of the fact that they could've possibly been in a relationship but now that he heard Stiles say it, everything made so much sense; the sleepovers, the kissing and cuddling, all the cooking, and the trip to Joe's Diner was probably their first date.

Derek's heart warmed so much it felt like he was burning up.

"Derek?" Stiles voiced. He sounded worried, a little like he was about to cry.

"I— that's what I want us to be," said Derek, voice slightly above a whisper as if he was telling some kind of secret.

He wanted to be with Stiles for as long as eternity lasted. It might be a bit of an over exaggeration because that's pretty much impossible, but if Derek had the choice, that's how long he and Stiles would be together.

Stiles brought his hand up to Derek's face and rested it upon his stubbled cheek. His smile was small but prominent even under the shine of the moon as their only source of light. His smile was as soft as his eyes that were fond, as if he was gazing at the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Good," said Stiles, "because I'd like that too."

It was then that Derek pulled him in for a hug, a long and gentle hug because he could, because Stiles was his boyfriend. Stiles was his.

And he hasn't been this happy about anything in a really long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case your confused:  
> Derek is confused as to why:  
> 1) Stiles stayed the night because no one ever does that.  
> 2) Stiles actually stayed and made them breakfast.  
> 3) Stiles keeps coming over more.  
> 4) Stiles kissed him around the pack.  
> 5) Stiles takes him out to eat in public.
> 
> +1) They're boyfriends.
> 
> This isn't one of my best works but I'm still proud of it if I'm being honest. I really hope you guys liked this! A new fic was wayyyyy overdue. Aha.
> 
> And if you want, you can catch me on [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com) . I'm actually a cool kid blogger now (whatever that is).
> 
> But leave reviews, bad or good, both encourage me and help me improve my work!
> 
> Until next time beauties. ❤️


End file.
